


Ezra Meets His Future Best Friends

by Zeke Black (istia)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Ghosts of the Confederacy, Gen, Humor, Old West, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-02
Updated: 2006-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istia/pseuds/Zeke%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 100-word drabble in which Ezra reacts the same, and yet differently, upon meeting the others in the pilot. Pure silliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ezra Meets His Future Best Friends

"Mr. Larabee, you can't honestly believe a paltry dollar a day could entice me to ride with--!" Ezra glanced at Nathan and shuddered.

"You pining for a second gold tooth?"

Ezra eyed Chris aghast. "I'm aware not everyone shares my exquisite taste in haberdashery, but surely even yokels like yourselves have standards? Some sense of self-preservation that would prohibit being seen with an oversized, checkered..._bumblebee_?"

"Possibly two new gold teeth."

"And maybe a fancy silver nose to gussy 'em up," Vin drawled.

"Gunslinger humor; how entertaining." Ezra cleared his throat. "Allow me another look at that amulet, would you?"

:::::::

An AU version of events inspired by Nathan's plaid jacket (which he doesn't actually wear in the pilot episode!): [image of Nathan and his jacket at my Dreamwidth journal](https://istia.dreamwidth.org/411335.html#cutid2).


End file.
